Cryomancer Wolf
by therealwisewolf
Summary: I am the next one I will not let my lineage die, I cannot inherit anything but I earned my right to call myself a Cryomancer I will lead the Lin Kuei and I will teach them humanity. I cannot be king but I can be the next Grandmaster I do not demand respect I earn it through Mortal Kombat. I am Jon Snow the Bastard Stark, The White Wolf but I am also Sub-Zero I am the Grandmaster.


**Yeah I decided to make a GOT Mortal Kombat krossover I'm very weird but yeah if you read the description then you know that this will be Jon Snow becoming the next Sub-Zero after learning from 20 years of training within the Mindskape. Yeah whenever I can I will do the klassic Mortal Kombat thing and switch the C to a K you know since that what MK does. So yeah I don't own Game of Thrones or Mortal Kombat nor do I own any images used in this story they belong to George R.R. Martin, HBO, Netherealm Studios, and (unfortunately) WB Games respectively. Yeah time to start Mortal Kombat!**

(North of the Wall)

"Ghost wait up" yelled Jon Snow after deciding to follow his direwolf after he wandered off following his steps since he left. He managed to catch a glimpse of him _Where is he going_ thought Jon as he turns another corner he saw that Ghost had stopped though next to a strange man covered in strange attire "Hey are you okay" asked Jon the man appeared to be dying Jon tried his best to wake him up until he grabbed his hand and Jon saw a flash of white as he felt himself drift into unconsciousness.

(Unknown place)

Jon awoke in a different place _Where am I_ thought the Bastard as he observed his surroundings (Arctika from Mortal Kombat Armageddon) he was trapped in an arena "Hello anyone out there" "Nobody is here young Snow" Jon heard a voice behind him and reached to grab his sword only to not feel it there so he decided to face the voice and it was the man he was trying to save. (Look up MKX Subzero Cryomancer version) "Where am I who are you" asked Jon "Where we are is easy to answer we are in the Mindskape and who I am will be answered later" "What is the Mindskape" "It is the place outside all physical domain and where you will be here for some years" "Years I'm a man of the Nights Watch I can't just leave for years" "Years is different here time moves faster 25 years here is barely an hour out there." "Why did you come for me" "Because I need to train the next of my kin" "I'm a bastard I can't inherit anything" "Who said your parentage mattered you are of my blood and I do not have long to live you are a Cryomancer" "What's a Cryomancer" asked Jon "The Cryomancers are a race of beings that manipulate the cold and ice" "What do I inherit" "You inherit nothing you earn it through years of training which can only happen in here due to my short life and the techniques I had written down have been destroyed."

"Alright then what if I don't want to do" "Then the teachings of the Cryomancers ends with me and you live on unknowing of your true potential if you agree then we may have a future but if not I will let you go" Jon thought about this for a few _if I accept then I would be going back on my vows but if I refuse a house dies _Jon thoughtthis wasn't the first time a house ended and many things that it knew died with them but he couldn't let what is essentially the last of the Cryomancers die. "Alright I accept but what happens to me" "That is simple you become the next Sub-Zero and the next Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei" "What is the Lin Kuei" Jon questioned "It is a clan of assassins and for years it has been led by our ancestors and since you accepted it will continue to be led by a Cryomancer" "Alright what is my first lesson" "Simple fight" The being said and dropped into a kombat stance Jon didn't have any weapons so he just put his fists up.

**And end yeah I know sudden cliffhanger but seriously this is essentially the start of another Sub-Zero yes I know that the Grandmaster before Kuai Liang was Sektor's father. So yeah first off I fucking hate season 8 I'm sorry if that just comes out of nowhere but seriously fuck dumb and fucking dumber I am unable to watch any other GoT episode without thinking of season 8. That said I really want to focus on this story I hope you enjoyed and until next time.**


End file.
